The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balserlem’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Santa Paula, Calif. during June 2006. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Osteospermum cultivars that are freely flowering with unique flower coloration and a freely branching, compact, and upright growth habit.
The new Osteospermum cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Osteospermum ecklonis breeding selection designated 10925-1, not patented, characterized by its bright yellow-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during February 2007 in a controlled environment at Santa Paula, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since February 2007 at Santa Paula, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.